


Dear Editor

by Spindoctor



Series: Super Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Zombie, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindoctor/pseuds/Spindoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual letter to the editor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Editor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to build writing muscles by starting with super short stories that are a couple of sentences. My best work seems to be stuff that is slightly unsettling. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Dear Editor,

It has come to my attention that your obituary was published last month. Is that why you kept trying to bite me at lunch yesterday?

Sincerely,

Confused


End file.
